


Dirty Deeds

by RavenWingSeraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Amnesiac Dean Winchester, Blood and Torture, Drunk John Winchester, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingSeraph/pseuds/RavenWingSeraph
Summary: Something bad happened. That's all Dean can remember of the past 48 hours.  With short term memory loss and a deluge of childhood flashbacks Dean struggles to keep himself in the present.His panicked state is worsened when he learns both Sam and Cas are missing. With the help of Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum Dean tries to put the missing pieces together. For all he knows, Sam and Cas's lives depend on it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Please beware that I'm a n00b and haven't learned the ropes yet. 
> 
> Despite any mistakes I make I do hope you enjoy the story.

Moonbeams filtered through the tree branches above giving the dark forest little pools of silver light. 

As Dean leaned against a tree he briefly noted how it looked kinda pretty and that Sam would have liked it. He wondered if his nerdy little brother was still in the library or had moved to the all night diner down the road. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. He was so going to order two bacon cheeseburgers and fries once they were done.

An owl suddenly cried out and flew so close to Dean's head that he instinctively ducked. The revolver slipped from his hand and landed with a heavy thunk onto the forest floor. 

Wincing Dean slowly reached down to pick it up, his eyes scanning the bushes and shadows. Heart pounding he knew John was going to punish him for the screw up later on. For now though his biggest worry was the werewolf that they had chased into the woods. 

Everything went still. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. His stomach rumbled again. 

Except it was too loud to have been his stomach.

Before he could turn around something slammed into the middle of his back causing him to fall against the tree trunk. He hit his head hard. 

Dazed but not unconscious Dean tried to scramble upwards but was pushed back down. The gun was just out of his reach...

"No way fido takes me out!" He told himself and bucked hard and struck the creature with the back of his head. Quickly he clawed his way towards the gun but he wasn't fast enough and was dragged backwards. 

Turning over on his back Dean came face to face with the wolf. "Dude, ever hear of a breath mint?"

The wolf growled and pinned Deans shoulders down, lowering it's head to rip his throat out...Dean screamed for his dad.

"Dean? Dean! Hey! Snap out of it!" 

Heart racing Dean blinked and lowered his raised arms. Looking around in confusion he realised he wasn't in the forest. He was in a hospital room. 

"What happened?" He asked. His voice sounded weird. Raspy. Like he swallowed shards of glass. Felt like it too. 

An attractive woman with kind eyes looked at him with concern on her face. "I was hoping you could tell me", she said while passing him a bottle of water. 

Dean took a moment to drink and get his bearings. He wasn't 15. He was in his ..he was older. The woman was watching him like a hawk. He knew her but couldn't recall her name or how he knew her. She wasn't a threat though. He knew that much. 

"I don't know", he said finally. " I can't remember. Where's Sam? Is he okay?" 

The frown deepened on the woman's face. " Dean, Sam's.. " 

" Oh good, he's awake. Gave us quite the scare there, Dean !" A bubbly blonde said as she passed the other woman a cup of coffee. The smile faded from her face as she read the room. " It's bad ain't it? I knew it. I woke up this morning and I thought to myself "Donna, you better put your big girl panties on, this is gonna be one heck of a day!".

" Donna" began the woman but Donna cut her off.

" What are we up against now? Is it worse than that last bunch of whack a do witches over in Zimmerman? Cause I gotta tell ya .."

"DONNA!" exclaimed the woman in exasperation. 

" Well geez, Jody. No need to bite a girl's head off."

While the women snipped at one another, something clicked in his head. Both women were cops. And hunters. They fought a group of vamps together a few years back. The tension in his shoulders eased a little. He knew them. They were his friends. " Ladies. Hey!" 

Both stopped and turned to look at him. " Where the hell is Sam?"

The women exchanged worried glances. " We don't know.."began Jody but Dean cut her off.

" What do you mean you don't know?"

Jody crossed her arms. " We tried calling him when we found you but he hasn't answered."

" Did you try his.." began Dean only to have Donna cut him off.

" Dean, we tried ALL his phones."

"What about Cas? Where is he?"

Jody took a half step closer to him. " We don't know. I tried doing the angel/prayer thing that you do but he didn't answer. " 

" He has a phone; did you call it?" 

" Yes. We did.Same thing. No answer" said Jody. 

Dean began ripping off the heart monitor cords, and yanked the iv out.

"Dean! Dean! You're hurt. Badly. You can't .." began Jody.

"Sam's out there! He could be in trouble! I ain't sitting in some hospital bed while he needs me!" He threw back his covers and tried standing. Only to sway and fall onto Donna who had moved towards him. His whole body was screaming in pain.His vision blurred and when she spoke it sounded very far away.

"You've got your noddle scrambled big guy. You need to rest." She mumbled into his shoulder as she moved him back onto the bed. " Don't you worry. Jody and I will find them". 

A nurse came rushing into the room and shooed the women out. That was the last thing he saw before passing out.


	2. The Road to Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of " Dirty Deeds"
> 
> Dean learns about the circumstances in which he had been found. 
> 
> Trigger warning pertaining to psychological and physical child abuse as well as the use of slur words for LGBTTQQIAAP. Adult sexual assault/non con sex.
> 
> I don't agree with or use these slurs personally as I myself am Bi but they are relevant to the time period that young Dean and Sam grew up in. (80's/90's).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes I make. I'm writing this on my phone so there's no spell check etc.
> 
> I changed the word pentagram to it's actual name of pentacle in reference to the boys anti- possession tattoos. It always drove me nuts in the tv series when they called it a pentagram.

Dean opened one eye and watched the nurse stride out of his room. He waited until the tenth Missippi before hauling the iv out of his hand and pulling the heart monitor wires off. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as a sharp burning pain erupted within his chest. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt.

" Dean Winchester!What do you think you're doing?", demanded Jody as she strode into the room. 

" I can't stay here, Jody. I hate hospitals" explained Dean as he stood up. Blinding pain filled his head and he cried out. " What the hell is wrong with me?"

"That's a loaded question" said Jody wryly as she put the bag she was carrying down on the floor. " Short version? You have a major concussion, a pair of black eyes- as in bruised not demon, broken ribs seven through to ten as well as some muscle bruising ,and too many lacerations to ryhme off. You're lucky to be alive!"

" Where's Sam? " Dean asked between gritted teeth. 

"We haven't found him yet. Donna's doing phone traces in the hopes we might be able to pin point his last location, "Jody gently pushed him back onto the bed as she spoke. 

" And Cas?" Hissed Dean as a new wave of pain washed over him.

"Same as Sam," replied Jody. " We're looking. Or rather Claire's looking for Cas while Donna looks for Sam."

" Awesome" muttered Dean while closing his eyes. " What the hell happened to me, Jody?" Then he was struck by a horrifying thought. His eyes flew open and he sat up too quickly so his question came out as more of a gasping moan. 

" What? And stop that! Lay back down!" Jody exclaimed. 

Embarrassed that tears were rolling down his cheek Dean swiped at them. " I...fuck. I asked if Baby was okay". 

" Baby? Oh! The Impala? You call it Baby?" Jody bit her lip to keep from giggling. 

" Shut-up" muttered Dean. " Is my damn car okay or not? Did I crash it or something?" 

Sighing Jody sat on the edge of his bed. "Dean, you weren't in a car crash. You were found by some hikers at the bottom of a waterfall in Fairy Falls Park here in Stillwater. You had to be air lifted out". 

" _Fairy Falls? What the fuck?_ Why was I there?" Dean furrowed his brow trying to remember. " Why can't I remember anything? Fuck!" He wanted to throw something in frustration. No. He wanted to break something. 

" Hey, hey!" said Jody softly turning his face towards her. " The doctor said you might experience short term memory loss..."

Dean cut her off while wrenching his face out of her grasp. " For how long? How long am I going to be useless?" The look of pity on Jody's face gave him his answer. " That's just friggin' great!"

" Look, we will figure this out! I promise you. It's going to be okay."she gently patted his leg. " First, you need to rest up." 

Dean opened his mouth in protest but Jody stopped him with what Dean knew was her "mom" look. He wasn't going to win any arguments with her. So he wouldn't try to; instead he said " Screw this!" as he swung his legs over the side of the bed again. 

Jody shook her head. " What's with you Winchester's and being so bone headed?" 

Dean tried giving her a grin but it looked more like grimace. "What can I say? My family brings stubborn to a whole new level." He gingerly looked around the room. " Where's my clothes?" 

" Medics cut em off." Replied Jody in resignation. 

Dean took a deep breath and nearly passed out from the pain. " Son of a bitch! Mother fucking son of a whore!" he wheezed while gripping the bed to stay upright. 

"You done?" asked Jody , her eyebrow arched upward.

Dean grunted in annoyance and Jody tossed a bag onto the bed. " Here" she said.

Wearily, Dean looked at Jody and then the bag. "What is it?"

" Clothes. Unless you want to sneak out in your hospital gown? I'm sure Donna would love a glimpse of your ass." 

" Just Donna? If you wanted a peek, Jody, all you have to do is ask. " joked Dean half heartedly as he dumped the clothes onto the bed. A pair of plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve henley spilled out along with a pair of slip on shoes. " These aren't clothes, Jody. These are pajamas. I'm not going out there in pajamas!" 

" Quit your whining, Winchester."

Dean started to bend to put the pants on but let out a hiss of pain. 

" Want me to..." began Jody but Dean cut her off.

" No. I'm not five! I can dress myself!" He snapped. He swayed and plopped back onto the bed. 

" You can't even stand by yourself! Dean, you should stay here. You need to heal", said Jody. 

Instead of the anger she expected, Dean pled with her. "Please Jody. I can't relax until I know Sam and Cas are safe". 

His impossibly green eyes were clouded by pain and fear. Sighing, Jody took the pants from his limp fingers and began rolling them up like a pair of pantyhose. 

Kneeling she slipped his feet through the holes and began pulling them up.

" Uh, Jody. Maybe I should ah do that," said Dean. Beneath his bruises his face had flushed red with embarassment. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. " I ah don't have anything on under the gown" 

Jody glanced up at him and then tore her gaze away so he wouldn't see her amusement at his sudden shyness. She lifted the pants up as far as the tops of his knees and then stood and turned around to give Dean some privacy. 

She could hear him struggling but didn't turn until he gave her the all clear. 

" I can't reach the damn strings. Could you?" He asked. 

" Sure. Yeah" said Jody. She untied the gown and helped Dean take it off. His back and shoulders were riddled with cuts and bruises which disappeared underneath the bandages wrapped around his ribs. Then as Dean turned she saw it. 

The hand print was still pinky in colour. She didn't know what she expected it to look like but it wasn't this. It was like he'd been branded. She felt Dean's gaze and quickly looked away and grabbed the shirt, just like the pants, she gathered the material up and popped the neck hole over his head. Then she saw it. The burn mark that went across his anti possession tattoo. It was healed but obviously new.

" Dean." She said looking at him. " Whatever happened to you must have involved demons"

Dean frowned at her. " What?"

" Your pentacle, it's been...burned?"she looked at him in confusion.

" Oh. That explains the itch then" said Dean trying to make light of the discovery. " I'm getting cold. Think we could ah finish ?"

" Right" said Jody helping him thread his arms through the sleeves one at a time. " Stay here ; I'll be right back." She left the room before Dean could say anything else. 

" Whatever." said Dean to himself. Slowly he stood and slipped the shoes on. They were a bit tight but not so much he couldn't wear them. 

Down the corridor a loud clatter of dishes breaking could be heard. 

Dean jumped at the noise and suddenly felt himself gripping the edge of the small dining table as the glass on it smashed on the floor. John hit him with another back hand. Dean fell back against the counter with a sickening crunch .

" Keep him safe. That's all you had to do! One lousy job!" As John spoke he punched Dean in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He pulled Dean back up by his hair. The smell of whiskey made Dean gag.

Dean pleaded for him to stop. That only pissed John off more. 

" I didn't raise you to be a fucking cry baby! " His fist connected with Deans jaw. " Where is Sam?" 

Dean wrapped his hands around John's wrist that was holding him. " I told you that I don't know! I went to grab us some fries, he was gone when I got back!"

" You were too busy with that faggot at the diner, weren't you?! I saw how you looked at him when we first got here. " spat John as he socked Dean in the stomach with a quick succession of jabs; " You're a worthless piece of shit!" He threw Dean across the room like a rag doll. " You look at a man like that again and I'll kill you. You hear me, boy? I will end your pathetic life" 

" Yes, sir" replied Dean weakly. He could feel the blood welling in his mouth. Grabbing a beer out of the mini fridge John took a long swig. Dean stayed where he was. Hoping John would pass out or forget he was there. 

Suddenly John smashed the bottle against the edge of the sink. Dean jerked at the noise. In two strides John was on him again. Lifting him up by the shirt front.

" You're too damn pretty." John ran the broken edge of the bottle along Dean's cheek, drawing blood in its wake. " Maybe I should make it so no one thinks you're pretty ever again". Just as John began to press the glass harder into his face Dean kicked John in the nuts with all the strength he could muster.

John dropped him and Dean ran. 

" Dean?!Dean?" said a far away voice.

Squinting at the bright lights Dean raised his fists and blindly swung. His fist came in contact with something. There was a cry but he wasn't sure who it was. His head was screaming in agony. 

" Dean! Dean, it's Jody. You're safe!"

The room came roaring back into focus. Jody was standing a few steps back from him. The left side of her face was rapidly swelling and was an angry red. 

" I'm so sorry!"said Dean in horror as guilt washed over him. His stomach lurched and he turned to the near by trash can and puked. His whole body was trembling. Everything hurt so much. Even thinking hurt.

" Dean. We got to go.Now" said Jody." Donna called. There's demons on their way here. She helped him into the wheelchair she had brought him and swiftly rolled him out of the room. 

The rest of his break from the hospital was a blur. One minute he was getting into Jody's truck the next he was laying on a bed in a quiet blue room. He could hear voices softly talking outside the room..maybe in the room next door or above him? His head was too fuzzy to pin point them. 

When he woke he was surrounded by inky darkness. Something felt off. Heart racing he slowly turned and came face to face with Castiel. 

Overjoyed he hugged the angel. " Cas!" 

The deep rumble of his voice was comforting and thrilling all at the same time. " Dean" Cas replied while awkwardly patting Dean on the back.

Dean released Cas from the hug. " Where are you? Is Sam with you? What happened? I can't remember anything..."

" I don't have much time. Sam is here. I heard him. His screams confirm that he's alive. Listen to me carefully, Dean, you have to find us! We were fooled and looking in the wrong spot! It's at a Fairy rift...Crap, ...they're coming. I have to go." 

" Who's coming? Where are you?" demanded Dean as panic began to overtake him.

" The road to nowhere" said Cas. 

" What?" said Dean but Cas was gone. 

" Is that Dean Winchester that I see?" 

Dean stiffened in fear. He squeezed eyes shut. "Hey there Al" said Dean cheerfully. His mask of bravado carefully in place as he turned to face the demon that literally made his life hell for forty years.

" It is! I knew it was you! Poking around where you shouldn't be, it's a bad habit of yours Dean". 

" Habit/Hobby. Potato/potatoh. " shrugged Dean. Inside his stomach was doing flip flops and every cell in his body was urging him to run.

Instead he he crossed his arms and smirked at Alastair. 

Alastair shook his head and laughed. " After all that intimate time we spent together in Hell, you should know that you can't fool me Dean! I know every inch of your body. Of your mind.The more you pretend that you're indifferent the more frightened you are." 

Suddenly Alastair was behind him whispering in his ear. " Should I remind you Dean?" 

Dean remained perfectly still. " You're right. I am scared." 

" Of me or what you want me to do to you?" Alastair asked as his arm snaked around Deans waist and pulled him back against himself and his semi erection. 

" Get your filthy paws off of me before I break them off" snapped Dean as he tried to step away but Alastair held onto him firmly. Mind racing Dean tried to figure out a way to escape. Alastair's hand slid down the front of Deans pants and began stroking. 

" Make me" Alastair challenged. 

Dean brought his head back. Stunning the demon just enough to squirm free. He began to run. Alastair screamed in rage. Dean ran faster. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer of purple light. He turned to get a better look when a figure slipped through the light. 

" Dean! Hurry! This way!" The petite red head waved at him. 

" Rowena?" said Dean in disbelief as he changed his direction and ran towards her.

" Yes, hello, Dean. Now if you're done with pleasantries get your ass over here! I canna hold this open much longer!" 

" Sorry, Red, he's mine" said Alastair. Pushing Rowena through the portal which closed instantly around her.

Dean skidded to a halt. 

" Now, where were we ?" Alastair smiled as he started towards Dean.

Something grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him backwards. He felt a cold pressure squeezing him from all sides. Then, with a popping sound, he jolted upwards.

He was back in the blue room. His whole body throbbed with pain. He felt ill again. He barely managed to find the waste basket in time before he threw up. 

" Hey, Hasselhoff; you okay in there?" asked Claire as she knocked and opened the door.

Dean couldn't answer. He didn't want to look at her. At anyone. All he could feel was the demons hands on him. He puked again.

"Jody? I think you need to come up here!" Claire yelled. 

Dean could hear the rush of foot steps. Too many to be just one person. Too many hands touching him. He started having dry heaves. 

Jody. He could hear Jody telling them to get out. He couldn't breathe. His insides felt like they were on fire. 

Someone said " Hospital" and he protested against it. 

Jody . He needed to see her face. Needed to know Alastair wasn't lurking nearby...

" It's okay Dean. You're safe. I'm here" Jody helped him up and held his hand as he lay back down and didn't let go until his body stopped trembling and he was sleeping once more.

***

" So, you're saying Dean had astroprojected himself into this secret lair of Alastair's?"said Claire in confusion. 

" Exactly!"said Rowena. " How the boy did it I canna tell you." 

" Maybe he didn't do it." 

Everyone turned to look at Donna. " I'm just saying that Dean hasn't done this kind of thing on his own before. Let alone doing it in his sleep" 

" She's right" agreed Jody. " Bobby told me about his trips across the veil. Neither he nor Sam have done it without someone helping them" 

" So, how did he end up there?" demanded Claire. 

The women exchanged uneasy glances but none of them offered any explinations. 

End Chapter 2


	3. Here be Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans memories and lack there of, are playing havoc with his mind. 
> 
> Donna locates the Impala and searches it for clues only to find more questions.

Dean screwed his eyes shut. He was so friggin' tired. He didn't want to be awake but the various levels of pain his body was in kept him from blissful oblivion. " Son of a bitch" he grumbled and forces himself to open his eyes. 

Quiet sunlight filled the unfamiliar room through a set of sheer curtains. Dean couldn't tell if it was sun rise or sun set. He shifted his weight and saw a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the night stand. 

Grabbing the glass he drank deeply, quickly finishing it he immediately wished he had more. He felt like he hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. 

The soft knock at the door startles him and he fumbles the glass and just manages to catch it before it could fall to the floor. "Yeah? Come in," he carefully places the glass back on the night stand with both his hands.

The door opens and a young blonde strolls in and stares at him from the foot of the bed. She crosses her arms and gives him the once over with smirk. "About time you were up, Sleeping Beauty."

Her eyes were the same vivid blue as Castiel's. Claire. Her name is Claire. She's the daughter of Cas' vessel- Jimmy Novak ,Dean reminds himself. "Hi, Claire" he rasped. God he needed more water or even better some booze.

The tension in her shoulders visibly eases. "Heard you were senile. Wasn't sure if you'd remember me, old man." The relief in her voice couldn't be disguised by the sneer that went with it. 

" I'm not _that_ old!" Dean exclaims and instantly winces from the pain. 

Claire scoffs " Sure. Whatever you say Hasselhoff". 

" Bite me", Dean says between gritted teeth. 

" God, you're pitiful" Claire exclaims while rolling her eyes. "Here". She hands him the beer that Dean hadn't, up to this point, noticed in her hand. 

He reaches for it but she pulls it away. " _Don't_ tell Jody I gave you one. You're only supposed to have water." She stares at him expectantly. 

" Just give me the damn beer!" Dean demands. Claire shakes her head, clearly enjoying tormenting him. Letting out a frustrated sigh Dean relents. "I won't tell her. Now pass it over Buffy!"

"Buffy? That's the best you got?"she shakes her head sadly at him while Dean snatches the bottle from her.

"Not on my A-game. Sue me." Dean snaps then takes a swig of the beer. The cold liquid soothes his throat and he has to stop himself from chugging it down in one gulp. He sets the bottle on the stand next to the empty glass and proceeds to open the bottle of aspirin and shakes a few pills out. He downs them with another mouthful of beer. Claire's uncharacteristic silence was beggining to un-nerve him. "What?"he asks looking up at her.

" They thought you were dead. _I_ thought you were dead," she blurts out, her eyes widening in surprise at her own words. 

" Well, I'm not" replies Dean shifting uncomfortably.

" Yeah, no shit Sherlock"she replies. " What happened?"

" I don't remember". The pain in his ribs was beginning to ebb from searing to manageable. He just wished he could say the same for his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the white spots to stop dancing in front of his vision.

"I don't mean about the falls" she says quietly. 

His eyes snap open. " Nothing", he says as he tries to forget the feeling of Alistair touching him. His stomach began to roll with nausea.

" Bull shit!" Her face flushes red in anger. " I know you're lying! "

Dean blinks and looks at Sammy's rage filled face. 

" I know you're lying! You can tell me Dean! I'm eleven, I'm not a baby! I can handle it!" His hazel eyes pleading up at you. " Just tell me, please?"

Part of Dean wants to tell him. To tell him everything. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He can't tell him. Dean can't tell him and ruin what innocence Sam has left. Christ, the kid still believed in the Easter Bunny!

Knowing he would never look at him the same way again, Dean feels the shame and helplessness start to overwhelm him. He has to get away from Sam's prying eyes.

" Drop it Sammy" Dean orders while pushing past Sam to flop on the shoddy couch and turned the tv on. 

" Dean..."

" Scobby's on! You know the rules!" Dean says while raising his voice, hoping that's the end of it. 

" Dean!" 

He should have known better. Jaw tightening Dean refuses to look at Sam and just turns the volume up on the tv. Sam stands in front of it. His arms crossed and his chin jutting up. 

" Move , Sam" , Dean growls not bothering to hide his irritation. 

" No. Not until you tell me what happened! Who hurt you?" Sam's own irritation seems to mix with his frustration as he glares at his big brother. 

" Why? You going to defend my honour , Sammy?" Smirks Dean. 

" Shut up, you jerk!" Sam exclaims.

" First you want me to talk, now you want me to shut up? You're sending mixed signals Sammy", says Dean. 

" Was it...was it dad?"asks Sam quietly.

" No! Dad had nothing to do with it!" Dean jumped up and walked away from Sam. Fear clawed at his insides. " It doesn't matter! I'm fine! We're fine. I got the room paid for another couple of days". He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the memory of the motel managers meaty hands and bad body odor from his mind.

Undeterred, Sam followed him. " I saw the bloody bandages! I know you're hurt! You're limping Dean! Just tell me what happened?"

Fear turned to anger. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to punch Sam just to make him shut up. Instead he opted to punch the wall. Then he punched it again. And again. 

The skin on his knuckles split and began to bleed. He couldn't stop. He needed to feel the pain. It made him feel _clean._ It made him feel in _control._

Behind him he heard a strangled cry. Whipping around he saw his baby brother shaking, tears were running down his cheeks. His face full of terror.

" Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"begged Sam. " I'm sorry, Dean! I won't ask any more!"

Dean felt all the anger drain out of him and guilt took it's place. He pulled Sam into a fierce hug. Clearing his throat, he apologised to Sam. 

" Dean?"

The room came roaring back into focus. Claire was holding him by the shoulders. Piercing blue eyes searching for something in his. His cheeks were wet from tears. His hands clutching the blankets so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Get your friggin' hands off of me, or I swear I'll break them off!" 

Claire let him go and took a few steps back. "Sorry", she mumbled before fleeing the room. 

Dean slumped back down. He was too damn tired to chase after her to apologise. Just another incident to add to his long list of things he's fucked up. He'd find a way to make up for it later.

Right now his head was pounding miserably and all he wanted was to sleep. 

***

Donna pulled up next to the impala and got out of her truck. She did a quick sweep of the parking lot but could only see two other cars parked at the opposite end closer to the beginning of the hiking trails. 

Usually, the park was packed but it was a chilly fall day and the sun was slowly sinking behind the hills. Most people had gone back home by now or were rushing to get back out of the woods before full darkness fell. 

Donna carefully circled the car, eyes cast downward searching for clues. She glanced through the passenger window but nothing seemed a miss with the interior. So she kept moving, as she rounded to the front she spotted a cell phone under a nearby bush. 

The closer she got to the phone the more she noticed signs of a struggle. Broken branches, rocks dislodged from the ground, blood smeared on one of them, drag marks...then a little further in she found a set of keys for the impala. She scooped them up and pocketed them. 

More signs of blood lead her away from the parking lot and deeper into the woods. 

***

Dean twitched in his sleep.

He was back in the inky blackness from before. His whole body tensed as he sensed danger. He reached for his gun only to realise he was still dressed in pajamas. Cursing he slowly turned trying to determine where or what the danger might be.

" Dean?" 

"Cas?" 

" Dean. You have to find it. We're running out of time and I don't know how much longer Sam can withstand ..." spoke Cas quickly and in a hushed tone. 

"Find what? Cas? What am I supposed to find?"demanded Dean. "Is Sam okay? I don't understand what's happening! I got hurt. Can't remember what..."

" Be careful Dean, there's a gathering of monsters here! Find the cauldron! You must hurry!" Cas urged and then faded back into the darkness.

" Cas! " cried Dean. 

"Ah, Dean. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon. " Alistairs voice sent chills down Dean's spine. " Just couldn't stay away could ya?"

"Don't flatter yourself," said Dean while trying to remain calm. " I only came to get my brother and the angel"

" Hunh. That's disappointing" 

" Yeah, well them's the breaks, Al" as he spoke Dean searched for an escape route. 

" You know, Dean; you were awfully rude the last time you were here. It's poor manners to leave without saying goodbye." 

Suddenly Dean was lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall. Alistair walked over to him and gave him the once over. "I mean, come on Dean, you could have at least gotten dressed before you visited me! " He paused and licked his lips. "Then again this will be much easier to cut through. "

Dean struggled helplessly. Glaring at Alistair and then choking back a yelp as his body was shifted into a star shape and Alistair had a knife at his throat. " Tell me Dean, where's the cauldron?"

" Nowhere you'll ever find it", smirked Dean. He had no clue what cauldron everyone was talking about but if Alistair wanted it, it couldn't be a good thing. 

" I was hoping you'd play hard to get" smiled Alistair as he slid the knife along Dean's collar bone, drawing blood in it's wake. " Are the scars I gave you still visible, Dean?"

Dean kept eye contact with Alistair but didn't say a word, just curled his lip in defiance. He bit back the scream as Alistair cut open his shirt and then his skin.

" That's my boy" Alistair was gloating as he ran a hand over Dean's trembling torso. "I remember. You like it nice and slow. You love the build just before", he looked up at Dean as he finished the sentence," the climax". He pushed his hand into the cut he just made and Deans body jerked with pain. Alistair then licked the blood from his fingers and gave a sigh of satisfaction. " Let's see how long it takes to get you to scream".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am hoping to get the next chapter done by this weekend. Very excited about it!
> 
> Have a great week and please stay safe!


	4. No guts? No glory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to be tortured by Alistair .
> 
> Donna realises that she's lost and being stocked by something. 
> 
> Jody , Claire and Rowena reach an agreement on finding a way to keep Deans spirit in his body.

Donna stopped walking. She felt like something was watching her. Slowly and quietly she unclipped her holster and pulled her glock out. As she listens intently she notices a light bouncing through the trees ahead. Like someone was running with a flashlight. 

Donna calls out and starts to give chase. The light however manages to just be out of reach every time she nearly catches up.

Suddenly the light disappears and Donna realises, too late, that she is deep in the woods and has no idea which direction to take in order to get back to her truck. 

A chorus of laughter erupts and Donna holds her gun up and turns slowly looking for the source. Starting to back up she startles herself by hitting a solid wall. 

Whipping around she can't see anything there. The ground starts to shimmer and pale silver beams shoot upwards from a ring of toadstools that surrounds her. 

" Oh fer fuck sake! " exclaims Donna. "Now ya done it, Hanscum, oof da!" 

***

Dean tried to swallow back the scream but it ripped through his lips just like the hot blade in Alistair's hand ripped through his flesh.

" You always have the sweetest screams for me" , sighs Alastair as he grips Dean by his hair and lifted his head, forcing Dean to look up at him. "I've missed you".

"Sorry, Al. Can't say the same" says Dean with a bloody smile. The smile was short lived as Alistair slipped the knife between his ribs and twisted it. His vision blurred and he felt himself exhale harshly. For one panicked minute he couldn't make his lungs inflate, then miraculously oxygen rushed in and he took several ragged breaths. Once Dean got his breath under control he tilted his chin upwards and glowered at the demon. 

" What no witty quip, Dean?" Alistair asked as he ran the knife along Dean's cheekbone . He watched as the hunter's jaw clenched but he didn't flinch. His bright green eyes were boring holes into him. He dragged the knife along the other cheek bone. Watching in fascination as Dean's lip twitched in barely contained rage. He drank it in, almost giddy from Dean's pain.

Dean was about to tell Alistair to go fuck himself but the demon stuck the knife in his chest and dragged it downwards, splitting him open from sternum to pubic bone. He didn't bother to hide the pain. His scream echoed in the vast emptiness. 

" That's my boy", smiled Alistair. Dean kept screaming as he poured salt into the wound.

***

Jody and Rowena were staring stubbornly at one another. Both women had their arms crossed and the tension was palatable. 

"Jody!" Claire shouted from upstairs. "Something's wrong with Dean!".

" That's an understatement" said Rowena with a smirk. 

Jody gave the witch a withering look before heading up to her bedroom. From the open doorway she could see Claire standing at the end of the bed looking terrified. " Claire,what's the matter?"

As if to answer her, Dean let out an anguished cry. 

Rowena pushed past her and into the room. Jody followed close behind. Claire turned to her and Jody instinctively wrapped her into a hug. Her eyes however were trained on Dean. 

He was stretched out like a starfish, the blankets kicked onto the floor. His back was arching and there was blood pooling beneath him. More blood was trickling from his mouth and there were pieces of flesh hanging off of his face. The cuts so deep she could see his cheek bones.

Suddenly her face snapped to the side and her own cheek started to burn. Blinking her focus shifted from Dean to Rowena. 

"Snap out of it, Sherif! Dean needs our help and he needs it now!" The petite red head turned on her heel and walked over to Dean. She ran her hands over his body without touching him. Her face getting more grim as she went. "He's gone back! Damn him and his bloody numpty giant of a brother too!"

" What do we do?" Demanded Jody.

" ** _We,_** aren't doing anything. _**I**_ am going to try an get him back to our plane before his body gives out!" She looked at Jody and set her mouth in a grim line. " Fer a price of course"

Claire untangled herself from Jody and took a swing at Rowena." You bitch!"

" Aye, dearie! An' so much more. Including vengeful. So watch yer step or you'll live to regret it!" Rowena's eyes glowed purple and her power crackled like electricity, making Claire take a step back. "Now, go get Aunty Rowena's bag from the parlour like a good poppet" 

Claire looked at Jody, who nodded her head. Claire glared at the witch before stomping downstairs.

"You certainly have yer hands full with that one!"Rowena said with a shake of her head. "Now that it's just us grown ups let's discuss terms shall we?" 

Jody wanted to argue but Dean screamed and his body started to flail. The sickening sound of bone breaking quickly followed and to her horror she watched Dean's right tiba erupt through his skin and poke through the sleeve of his shirt. " Yes! Whatever! Help him!" She cried. 

Rowena blinked in surprise but gave a little smug smile. "All right then, soon as the welp gets back with my things I'll start the spell"

Claire returned and dropped the large blue carpet bag at Rowena's feet. " If he dies, you die" she stated. Her gaze remained unwavering at the witche's. 

" Oh my! That's adorable! You almost sounded like him!" Rowena laughed in delight and bent down to root around in her bag.

The sound of a gun cocking had the witch looking up. Claire had her pistol aimed at Rowena's head. " I'm not joking, bitch. This gun is loaded with witch killing bullets and I will cap your ass. Understood?" Her lip curled up as she held the gun steady. 

" Aye, lass." There was a flash of admiration on Rowena's face but it quickly vanished as Dean's body contorted again. " Leave" she instructed.

Jody and Claire were having a silent argument and Rowena rolled her eyes. " I need peace and quiet which I can't have if Goldilocks and Momma bear keep threatening me and each other! Get out if you want Winchester to live!" 

Claire lowered her gun and gave Dean a fearful look before leaving. Jody watched her go then turned back to Rowena. " About what Claire said..." 

Rowena held up her hands "No apologies necessary, Sherif" she grinned. 

Jody shook her head " I wasn't apologising, Rowena. I was going to let you know that I won't stop her and I'll get rid of your body myself". 

" Well, aren't we a family of drama queens?"muttered Rowena as Jody left. Dean moaned and she sighed heavily before pulling out the ingredients she needed.

***

Donna plopped onto her ass no longer able to stand. Two tense hours had passed since she became trapped but nothing had attacked her as she expected. Nothing had happened, period! 

Frowning,she tried to use her phone once more but it was out of the service range. She put it back in her pocket and shook her head. 

She should have known better than to follow the light. It was one of the first things Sam had taught her about fairies. How they liked to trick night travellers into deadly situations with a fake light. She guessed she should have considered herself lucky that it was just a fairy circle and not one of the rocky cliff tops that she had been lead to. 

Soft lilting music filled the night air and Donna yawned. She knew she should remain alert but she was so darn tired. She laid down on the wet grass and closed her eyes. "Just need a power nap" she mumbled to herself before drifting off. 

***


	5. I'm fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena manages to temporarily teather Dean to his body with a spell. 
> 
> Jody realizes that Donna hasn't answered her messages or been in contact for hours. 
> 
> Claire provides Dean a shoulder to lean on and a glimpse into her past that makes them comprehend just how much they share in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warnings of referenced child sexual abuse and rape. *

Sweat beaded on Rowena's forehead as she repeated the chant for the seventh time. Her eyes trained on Dean's face. 

His mouth was open in a silent scream, his brow furrowed with pain and his un-seeing eyes were rolling wildly. His back bowed so that only his feet and head touched the bed. Then he fell back and became eerily still save for his ragged breathing.

" That's a lad. Breathe. You're safe Dean Winchester, if only for the moment", Rowena murmured while running her fingers through his hair. Raising her voice she called Jody and Claire back into the room, as she started putting her unused supplies back in her bag.The remains of the spell were already burned away. 

The pair had been waiting on the other side of the open door and rushed back in. Claire was inspecting Dean, making sure the witch hadn't killed him while Jody took stock of how tired and drawn Rowena looked. 

" Right. I need a cuppa and a wee rest before I go. You two can handle his wounds, yeah?" Rowena gave them a curt nod before moving towards the door. 

Jody stopped her with a light hand on her shoulder. The witch was trembling but the glare she was giving had Jody dropping her hand again. " Thank you," Jody said with sincere gratitude. 

Rowena glanced back at Dean. "I did my best but whatever had ahold of him is more powerful then I. I canna say how long my spell will keep him here. I suggest you figure it out and quickly. Otherwise, Dean might not make it back next time." She looked back at Jody to make sure the Sheriff understood the weight of her words. 

" Okay," Jody released a long breath that she had been holding and rubbed her temples trying to ease the headache that was growing by the minute. "Do you know what we're up against?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow at her, "No, but if I had to hazard a guess I would say something along the lines of the wee folk."

" What the hell are "wee folk" ", demanded Jody mimicking Rowena's burr.

Rowena rolled her eyes. " Fairies". 

"Fairies? Seriously?" Jody scoffed. 

" Oh, aye. They're nasty buggers. I stay clear of them as much as possible. They're not the cute things with butterfly wings that the Victorian's dreamed up- thought that was a brilliant bit of marketing on their part, I must say!" She chuckled then shook her head and became serious once more " If it's one of the fae that has our boy-o in it's sights I'm not sure you _can_ save him."

Jody didn't miss the edge of fear in the witches voice. " How do we gank one?", she asked while chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation. 

" Not easily. They're ancient creatures and they possess wild magics. If they've teamed up with Alistair...Well, I wouldn't try it. Not even for the likes of Dean Winchester" replied Rowena sadly as she sailed out of the room. 

" Great"muttered Jody as she followed the witch down stairs.

***

" Alex, you're sure nothing followed you back from the hospital?" asked Claire as she bit her thumb nail. Her gaze flicked down at the tattered and bloody rag that had been Dean's shirt then back up to watch Alex as she treated his broken tibia. 

They both cringed as Alex reset the bone in place and then proceeded to stitch the area where the bone had protruded through his skin. Dean whimpered but his eyes remained closed.

With quick efficacy Alex went about cleaning and bandaging the wound and finally she finished by placing Dean's right arm in a temporary splint. "For the millionth time, I'm positive nothing followed me! Now quit asking and pass me those butterfly bandages".

Claire rooted through the first aid kit that was sitting on the night stand and tossed the box across the bed which Alex caught effortlessly. The two worked silently for several minutes, cleaning and bandaging Dean's wounds. Passing the peroxide and gauze back and forth wordlessly.

" Help me roll him" said Alex once she was certain they had taken care of everything on Dean's front side. 

" What?" asked Claire in confusion.

" He could have cuts on his back that need cleaning!" Replied Alex " Now help me roll him onto his side so I can check".

Gritting her teeth Claire gently grabbed Dean's right shoulder and pulled him towards herself, grunting with the effort. Dean flinched but didn't wake up. Claire wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but figured Alex would let her know.

The string of curse words from Alex had Claire staring up at her anxiously. Alex never swore. 

Alex took a shaky breath before instructing Claire to help her roll Dean over onto his stomach. As soon as he was settled in the new position Claire let out her own litany of foul language. 

Dean's back was criss crossed with angry red gashes some of which were still bleeding and bite marks. That was enough for her breath to catch in her throat but when she followed her adopted sister's gaze below Dean's waist she gasped. 

Stonily , Alex eased the blood soaked pajama pants down over his hips. Alex gently wiped the blood off exposing finger sized bruises and more bite marks. Claire watched as Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them and carefully separated his ass cheeks. 

There was no doubt about it. Dean had been brutally raped. Alex and Claire exchanged looks of outrage and sadness. 

Alex worked speedily to clean and assess the extent of the damage while Claire went in search of fresh clothes and sheets.

Claire took a moment to collect herself in her room. Pushing back the need to throw up she rummaged through her pajamas and pulled out the new set she just bought. The shirt was too small but she figured the pants would be okay since they had a bit of stretch to them and the material was super soft so it wouldn't irritate his wounds. 

She began to shake with fear. Desperately she turned and not bothering to tape her knuckles she began hitting the shiny red punching bag that hung in the corner. Jody had bought it for her after she had punched a hole in the wall due to a particularly bad nightmare. 

She started to hit it harder. Dean was the best damn hunter in the world and a tough son of a bitch. A total bad ass. A strong and fucking terrifying killer. He killed Hitler and Gods...Even Death! If he could be hurt and broken by whatever monster he just went against what chance did the rest of them have? 

"Claire?!" Alex called breaking into her train of thoughts. " What's the hold up?"

Taking one last swing Claire shouted back. "Coming!" She grabbed the pants off the dresser and made her way back to Jody's bedroom, stopping at the linen closet along the way to get clean sheets. The throbing pain in her hands helped to steady her. 

" Christ. You look whiter than Casper the friendly ghost!" she teased Alex trying to cover her own unease with humor. 

" I'm always this pale" Alex replied with a sniff.

"Shit!"thought Claire. If Alex started crying so would she and she wouldn't be able to stop.She couldn't handle a break down. Not when Jody was counting on her and Dean needed her."Yeah, well some how you've managed to look even more pale than usual; Morticia!" 

" Whatever, at least I don't look like Biker Barbie" Alex shot back with a small smile. "Now, for the fun part- changing the sheets. We'll get the dirty one off first, then change him into ...What the hell are those?"

Claire looked down at the unicorn pjs, her lip twitching. " It's all I could find that might fit him. Jody only bought him the one pair and they're obviously ruined now.Besides, it's not like they're super girly!"

" There's rainbows on them," Alex stated, her face completely dead pan. 

" Shooting out of their asses!" Claire exclaimed defensively. " And they have knives strapped to their horns! "

Alex giggled and Claire rolled her eyes. 

It was slow work but they finally managed to get the bloody sheet off. Both stared down at Dean. Neither one moving.

" We should get him dressed" Alex announced.

" Go ahead" Claire gestured.

" Why can't you do it?" Alex narrowed her eyes. 

Claire jerked her shoulder " You're the nurse! Isn't it like part of your job to ..." she waved her hands over Dean's naked torso.

The thin sheet Alex had used to cover his body from the waist down slipped off as Dean shifted and moaned in his sleep.

Both girls looked, Alex quickly averting her eyes to the wall just above Claire's head. Claire however gave a little "Hunh" of appreciation. "No wonder he walks funny."

Alex hissed at her and this time it was Claire who giggled. 

***

Jody sat at the kitchen table, quietly sipping her coffee. Rowena and Alex had left more than twenty minutes ago. Claire was glued to Dean's bedside. 

Having a rare moment to herself, Jody allowed the tears she'd been holding in all day to fall. Her heart ached for Dean. Alex had informed her of his injuries; of what he had endured. It was terrible but what made her feel truly sick was Alex announcing it probably wasn't the first time as he had some scaring that was much older then his recent trauma. Possibly as far back as childhood. 

Bile rose in her throat but she pushed it back down. Furiously she wiped away her tears. That was enough for now. Once everyone was safe she would let go completley. For now though she needed to figure out what the hell happened at the falls. 

Hopefully once that mystery was cleared up she could then figure out where Sam and Cas were. Rescue them and gank whatever was responsible for hurting the man she loved like a son. 

Blowing her nose she picked up her phone to check her messages. There were several from Alex the last of which she announced her safe return to work. One from Rowena that simply said "Iron" and one from the department giving her an update on the days cases and progress. She skimmed it but knew her deputy had everything under control. 

There wasn't anything from Donna. 

Frowning she checked the current time and compared it to the last reply Donna sent her. Four hours. " Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she chanted while pressing the call button. " C'mon Hanscum, pick up! "

" We're sorry. The number you have reached is currently out of the service area. Please try again later" a mettallic voice announced. 

Stomach in knots she called out to Claire while shrugging into her coat . She checked her gun, making sure it was loaded. She then grabbed the fireplace poker and a can of salt

" What's up?" Claire asked while watching Jody shove the salt into her coat pocket. Neither one of them acknowledged the other's red rimmed eyes or tear streaked cheeks. 

" Haven't heard from Donna. I'm going to go check on her. I need you to stay here and watch over Dean." Jody replied distracted by her mental list of what she might need. "Replace the salt line and add more to the upstairs windows. If Dean ...if you think he's gone back to where ever it is he disappears to, call Rowena. Then call Alex. I'll be back with Donna as soon as I can", she paused in the open doorway and focused on Claire's face. "Keep yourself safe too". 

Claire nodded and locked the door once Jody had gone and made a salt line before checking to ensure the other lines were intact.

***

Ten minutes later Claire plopped down on the chair she had dragged from her room into Jody's.If she was going to keep vigil she was going to do it comfortably. 

By the yellow glow of the lamp light Dean looked so beaten and oddly fragile. The cuts and bruises popped with their myriad of purples, blues and reds against his now very pale skin. If he didn't look so miserable she would have taken a few pics of him in the unicorn pj pants to tease him with later. 

Every now and then he would moan in pain, startling Claire each time. She was just starting to nod off when Dean screamed and sat strait up in bed. 

Claire had jumped up, knife in her hand ready to swing at whatever was attacking. She lowered it as soon as she saw Dean's wide terrified eyes. " Hey. Dean? You're ah...you're okay. You're safe." She tried to sound calm but her voice shook. She wished Jody was there. Jody would have been able to soothe him with her mom voice. She folded the knife and put it back in her pocket.

Dean started to cry and it scared her. This wasn't right. He never cried in front of her before or like ever as far as she knew. Claire stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do. She wasn't good with crying when _she_ was the one doing the crying let alone someone else. 

Slowly she moved closer and offered him a box of tissues. To her surprise he grabbed her and hugged her waist, his head mashed against her mid drift. "It's okay. I got you." She mumbled while awkwardly petting the top of his head. " You're safe Dean". She just kept repeating herself over and over while Dean clung to her. His sobbing shook both of them.

After a while Dean pulled away. His face flushed and eyes puffy. He took a tissue and blew loudly. Making him gasp from the sudden agony in his ribs and back. " S'rry" he whispered clearly embarrassed. 

" Don't sweat it, Hasselhoff." She said softly. "I ah...I get it. So, no apologies needed".

Dean nodded , still unable to look at her, "Thanks", he replied staring at the blankets. 

" Here" she handed him a couple of pain meds that Alex had given her " Alex says they're the good stuff." 

" When.." he swallowed the pills and took a sip of water from the glass that was still sitting on the night stand from earlier. Clearing his throat he started again "When did I break my arm?" He asked looking up at her in confusion. 

Claire bit her lip. " I don't know" she answered truthfully. " I wasn't here when it happened".

Dean knew she was skating around the full truth. His stomach started to roll with the all too familiar sensation of nausea.He swallowed hard. 

Alistair. 

Alistair had broken his arm...he...he...Dean couldn't breathe. The different aches and pains in his body were starting to coincide with the memories of what Alistair had done to him...

He was back on the rack in Hell. Alistair was skinning him alive. Unimaginable pain was baring down on him. He passed out only to be cruelly brought back by the snapping of his bones. Then the demon was groping him. Pointed tongue lapping and biting at his wounds, down over his hip bone and then...

Dean hurled. 

Luckily, Claire had seen the change in his body language and grabbed the waste basket just in time. 

When the dry heaving stopped, Dean collapsed back onto the bed. He was so damn tired. Every inch of him was throbbing, each injury screaming at him. Begging for relief. He was vaguely aware of Claire leaving to clean the trash can. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about anything else.

Claire returned moments later. She put the bin down on the floor closest to where his head lay. She left and came back again. This time with a wash cloth. She reached to place it on his forehead but he grabbed her wrist. 

Eyes blurry he looked up at her. " It's just a cold cloth" she explained. "It'll help your headache". His eyes fluttered shut and he let her go. 

" I was eleven the first time it happened to me." She stated flatly while smoothing the cloth across his brow. "Just after my grandma died and I was put in foster care. He was a sick bastard. He liked to..." She took a deep breath, aware of Dean's sudden laser focus on her face, "He would set up a camera and tape what he did...what he made me do..." She swallowed "And then make me watch it with him and some of the other kids that lived there."

Dean let out a growl, his eyes filled with rage. " Son of a bitch. Gonna rip his lungs out," he croaked. 

Claire was taken aback and touched by his anger."He's already dead." She lied but Dean didn't seem to notice. 

" How ...how many more were there?" He asked while sitting up again.

" Doesn't matter" she shrugged. "It's not important. I'm here with Jody now. With Alex. I'm fine"

" Liar" Dean stated. His fingers gently curled around her wrist again. His green eyes full of regret and sympathy "I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that, Claire. It's no wonder you hate me and Cas."

Claire fought back the urge to pull away. "Not your fault " she shrugged. "I just thought you should know that I understand and if you need to talk. I'm here if need me and I don't hate you Dean",her voice trailed off while blinking back the tears that wanted to fall. "Not anymore." He let her wrist go and she was surprised that she meant what she said.

Dean blinked back his own tears. "Seven" he said after a long pause. He only glanced up at her before focusing on pulling a loose string on the blanket.

" I was seven the ah first time. Dad had left Sammy and me at a sketchy day care. I was so confused about what was happening. I didn't really understand what she did to me until it happened again a few months later.

The second time was some snot nosed teenager that worked at the motel where we were staying..he ah..well it doesn't matter what he did. Dad caught us and he put the kid in the hospital."

" Good!" Snapped Claire. " I hope he broke off his dick" 

Dean's lip raised giving a brief crooked smile. Shaking his head gingerly he pushed the lump in his throat down. "No one knows..." he tried clearing his throat, "I ah never told anyone before. Not even Cas. Please don't tell Sammy. I don't want him to know." he looked up at her with a mixture of shame and fear.

" I promise" said Claire holding his gaze with her own, " If you don't tell Jody. Or Cas" 

" I promise" Dean repeated and he laid back onto the pillow with a grimace.

Claire wiped at her tears angrily. "Okay. Enough of this touchy feely bullshit. I'm gonna grab us some drinks and I'll tell you about the vamps I killed last week." 

When she risked looking at Dean she saw that he had passed out again. With shaky hands she pulled the covers over him and sat back in her chair pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them. 


	6. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Dean have some unexpected guests.
> 
> Jody and Donna experience a close encounter of the fairy kind.

Jody pulled into a parking spot just across from Donna's beloved D- Train and Baby.

Feeling uneasy Jody grabs her flashlight and exits her own truck and cautiously approaches the Ford F150 SVT Raptor first. Placing her hand on the hood she feels nothing but the cold metal beneath her fingers.

" Shit", she mumbles and just like Donna had done earlier she circles the vehicles slowly looking for clues. 

The sound of a twig snapping has her spinning around to look into the woods. "Police! Show yourself!", she commanded but the forest had fallen silent once more.

Her stomach tied in knots she started to back away towards the safety of her own truck but something glinted in the halo of the flashlight stopped her. 

Retracing her steps Jody moved closer to the object. There wedged between two rocks was a metal six pointed star. Fingers shaking she lifted up and turned it over. _Stillwater Police Department- Sheriff_ was emblazoned across it.

"Damn it", she said aloud and then she noticed the same drag marks and blood splattered rocks that Donna had inspected earlier. She took her phone out of her pocket to call Claire but she couldn't get a signal. 

She jammed the phone back into her pocket and began to follow the blood trail. 

***

Claire rubbed her eyes. "C'mon Novak, you gotta stay awake", she chided herself. 

The sound of breaking glass startled her. Taking her knife out she moved towards the open doorway.

Meanwhile, Dean was groggily trying to sit up. One hand was moving under the pillows like he was searching for something. " Son of a bitch!" He uttered as a new fresh wave of searing pain rolled over him. 

Claire moved slowly into the hallway, listening keenly. There were small popping sounds combined with crackling...the scent of smoke in the air.

Fire.

"Shit" , she exclaimed fighting the urge to run and put it out. There was a soft whooshing noise and flames raced up the wall and along the ceiling. She turned to run back into the room but bounced off of a solid form. 

She looked up to see a tall , extremely muscular man with a bald head and black eyes. " Fuck my life," she thought,"Fucking demons!". 

She ducked as it swung its meaty hand at her. They danced for a few minutes, circling one another; each landing a few punches. Out of the corner of her eye Claire saw movement. The distraction was all the demon needed. 

The blow had snapped her head back. Eyes watering and blood gushing from her nose Claire knew it was broken. The demon laughed which pissed her off. She launched herself at it only to be tossed back against the wall and lifted up off the floor by her throat.

The demon was now nose to nose with her. It twisted her wrist forcing her to drop her knife. "Where is he?" It demanded. Claire glared back at it.

"Where is who?" Claire played dumb, her brows furrowed in fake confusion. 

"Winchester!" It spit the word out with enough hatred to send a shiver of fear through Claire. 

"At the mess hall with Hawkeye and Hunnicut" Claire answered with a sneer.The demon hit her in the nose again making Claire's vision swim and her ears ring. 

" Where is Dean Winchester?"it said.

"Riding your mom" she quipped.

It struck her again, this time splitting her lip open. Claire just gave him a bloody smile and quipped "Aww, hit a nerve hunh? I bet you're a real momma's boy" she wheezed the last bit out as the demon started choking her.She grasped at it's hands trying to break it's grip. 

" Hey, chucklehead!" 

Both the demon and Claire looked down the hall. Dean was smirking at them while casualy leaning against the door frame.The demon growled and dropped Claire in favor of advancing towards Dean.

"You look like shit Winchester," it observed. 

"You look like shit" repeated Dean weakly. "Seriously, that meat suit is one fugly looking gym rat".

The demon paused, noting the way Dean was trembling and using the door frame to hold himself up, his face covered in sweat from the effort. A wide malicious grin spread across it's face. "Alistair sends his regards".

Dean tried to shrug nonchalantly but the movement had him yelping from the pain.

" Aww. Does someone have an ouchie?" The demon mocked. "The great Dean Winchester, the thing monsters have nightmares about is nothing but a quivering little bitch who needs a _girl_ to protect him. You're pathetic". It glared down at Dean and then asked "Are those fucking unicorns?" Both men looked down again.

"Yes, they are. Maybe I am weak right now but I'm also the distraction," smirked Dean.

" Hey, asshat?" Claire said cocking her gun making the Demon turn around. She shot it in the shoulder and the impact sent it a couple steps back. 

" Bullets don't work on my kind kid" it tsked. Then it let out an agonising howl, dropping to it's knees. 

"Bullets with a devil trap etched in it and dipped in holy water seems to work just fine though" Claire looked down at it in disgust. She then began to exorcise it. 

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."_

"You'll never find your precious Sammy or the angel!" It warned as it flinched in pain.

Claire ignored it.

_"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... "_

" You have no idea what you're up against! You thought Alistair was bad?! He's wearing kid gloves in comparison to what Oberon has planned for you!" The demon coughed and then chuckled "Little Sammy is already at his mercy! You're all gonna burn alive after he rips your intestines out and shoves them down your throat!"

Claire rolled her eyes at it. "Oooh! I'm quaking in my boots!" She leaned down to stare into its eyes as she finished _"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos, Mr Clean!"_

The demon made gagging sounds and billowing black smoke poured out of the mans mouth disappearing into the ceiling before the body collapsed onto the floor. Claire reached out to check his pulse but the man was already dead. 

" You did good kid" said Dean before passing out.

" Seriously?"she huffed as she looked at Deans crumpled body. 

The fire smoke had gotten thicker, making Claire cough uncontrollably. The sound of the back door breaking had her jumping back to her feet. 

" Here kitty, kitty!" Taunted a demon. 

Claire put the safety back on and shoved her gun into the back of her jeans. Hooking her arms under Deans she struggled to drag him back into the bedroom. "You gotta stop eating cheeseburgers old man", she whined "God ,you're so fucking heavy!". 

Once Deans feet cleared the door Claire slammed it shut and sealed it with a salt line. Within seconds something started to bang on it. She dragged her chair in front of it trying to buy a little more time.

She grabbed her phone and began dialing. 

The door groaned as the demons on the other side started hurling themselves against it. Pictures of Jody's husband and son fell off the wall. The floor was going from warm to hot under her feet. She was running out of time.

"You've reached Sheriff Jody Mills, of the Sioux Falls police department. I can't..." Claire let out a strangled cry and throws the phone against the wall.

Looking around frantically for a means of escape Claire sees only one option.

" Fuck".

***

" Help!"

Jody ran towards the sound of Donna's voice but each time she got close it sounded further away or it was coming from a completely different direction. 

Then she heard it again. This time she could see a shivering silver light between the trees just ahead. She ran. When she finally reached it she skidded to a stop. 

The silver light formed a circle around Donna's prone body. It was pulsating and every now and then a thread of silver would break from the others and attach itself to Donna making her twitch and jerk about as if being shocked by low voltage electricity. 

When this happened the circle would increase in brightness and Jody could swear it sighed happily. Stomach clenching she realised she had forgotten the poker. " Fuck!"

Desperate she looked around for something she could use to break the circle. Off to her left she spotted a broken branch of mountain ash . Holstering her gun she grabbed it. 

Holding it like a baseball bat she was in the process of swinging it through the light when a soft but commanding voice stopped her. 

A slender woman with curly nut brown hair and large doe eyes stepped out of the shadows. Her dress shimmered in the unnatural light giving her an ethereal glow. "That will not work" she shook heard sadly. 

"Let my friend go" Jody demanded. 

The woman frowned at her. "I was not the one who trapped her, I cannot free her."

"Well, how do _I_ free her?!" 

The woman gave Jody a sad smile. "You are clever as well as brave. You care for her very much", she stated.

"She's part of my family. Tell me how to get her back or I will shoot you" Jody let go of the tree branch and lifted her gun. 

" Shoot me with what?" 

" My gun..." Jody stated but when she glanced down she was no longer holding her weapon. "Ah crap. You're a fairy" said Jody in understanding.

" I am Gilda" the fairy nodded her head in acknowledgement. " I mean you and your friend no harm," she took a half step towards Jody but Jody took a full step back. "You are in great danger. These woods are part of Oberons domain. If his men were to catch you..."

" Help me get Donna out and we'll happily leave," said Jody. Her anxiety was growing exponentially with each second that passed. Donna was whimpering quietly.

" First you must listen to the message I have for you from my Lady, Queen Aine.Then I will tell you how to release your friend. Agreed?"

Jody narrowed her eyes at the fairy still wary but gave a curt nod of agreement. She didn't really have a choice. " So, what's the message?"

"His majesty Oberon, King of the fae demands the return of the **_Coire Aisic._** Once it is safely returned he will release the prisoners, the angel Casstiel and Dean Winchester's brother Samuel," she held Jody's gaze as she spoke. "It must be returned by dusk in three days time. If you should fail to return it by then the prisoners will be executed and no mortal in these woods or any of the fae dominions will be safe ever again." Gilda finished. 

" What?"asked Jody as her mind raced. She cleared her throat " What the hell is a queera on a stick have to do with the Winchester's?"

The fairy wasn't listening to Jody. Her attention focused on something to the right of the circle. "You must hurry! They are coming!"

" Who?"

"Oberon's host! Free your friend by breaking what is round!" That said the woman vanished. 

"What the actual fuck?" Exclaimed Jody who was now more confused then ever. 

The faint notes of music broke the silence that had fallen. 

Snapping to attention Jody grabbed the branch once more and crossed to the circle. Donna was now covered in silver threads from head to toe.

Panicking Jody swung at the light but it was like hitting a brick wall. Both her arms were throbing from the kick back. Gritting her teeth she swung again. This time the recoil knocked her on her ass. 

Tears of frustration were threatening to fall when Jody suddenly noticed that the light was only emanating from the top of the toad stools. " Fuck it" she declared and gripping the branch she swept it along the mushroom stems, breaking them. 

The light flickered and went out. " Ha! Take that you bastard!" Jody scrambled over to Donna. Gently she shook Donna's shoulder while saying her name." C'mon! Wake up damn it!"

" Geeze, you kiss your momma with that mouth, Mills?"Donna mumbled as her brown eyes fluttered open. 

Jody lifted her into a bear hug. " Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me, Hanscum? She the broke the hug to look at her friends face to make sure she was alright. Her face was pale, a few lines around her eyes and mouth seemed more pronounced and her hair was streaked with grey. 

While Jody was assessing her, Donna was looking around in confusion. "What the h.e. double hockey sticks are we doing in the woods?"

The sounds of music and laughter drew nearer. Eyes wide with fear Jody helped Donna to her feet. "I'll explain later! We got to go now! " Keeping Donna's hand in hers, Jody began running in the opposite direction of the music.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronounciations: 
> 
> Coire Ansic in Irish, pronounced "Kwee-ra On-sik"
> 
> Aine is Irish, roughly pronounced like "awn-yah" 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! With a little help from a friend, Dean is going to be up and about soon! ;)
> 
> As always, apologies for bad grammar and spelling mistakes!


	7. Up in Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Dean make their escape from both the fire and the demons. 
> 
> Jody and Donna share an uncomfortable ride back to Donna's house.

"C'mon Hasselhoff , time to wake up!" Claire said while gently shaking Dean's shoulder.

Another thump at the door moved the chair a couple of inches. " We don't have time for this! Fuck. Don't kill me for trying to save your stupid ass!" She hesitated before slapping him. He didn't react. She tried again but he remained unconscious.

_**WHAM!** _

The door buckled and began to splinter. Claire dragged Dean further into the room. Then she wedged the bed against the chair and the dresser so it was once again flush with the door.

Heart pounding she stepped over Dean and opened the window. Kicking the screen out she looked down. It wasn't going to be a soft landing.

 _"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing. You call me a freak like that means something_  
 _Can't get your way so you insult me_  
 _I think we know the rest_ " the heavy rock carried over the grunting demons.

"Alex!" Claire turned back to the room searching for her phone. Tripping over Dean in the process. As she lay on the floor between the bed and Jody's closet she spotted it glowing in the dark recess beneath the bed. She had to stretch her arm to reach it but she managed to curl her fingers around the case and draw it towards herself.

The door cracked and broke just enough to form a small hole less than a second later a demon possessing a business woman stuck it's head through.

Claire drew her gun from her back and shot it between the eyes. It disappeared with a high pitched scream. She answered the call without any preamble "911. Now!"

" What's.."

Claire cut her off while shooting another demon. "Demons. I'm trapped in Jody's room. House is on fire and Dean isn't waking up"

"I'm on my way!" Alex hung up. Claire shoved her phone into her back pocket as she stood and opened the closet door. It would take Alex at least fifteen minutes to get home. She needed to stall as long as possible.

Claire found the expected bottle of holy water, ammo and salt but to her surprise there was some silky red rope sitting on the top shelf.

Grabbing the rope she tied one end to the foot of the bed and paused to toss some holy water through the widening gap in the door. The cries of rage from the other side told her there was at least six demons. 

She rushed over to the window and dropped the rope . It stopped a mere five feet from the ground. Deciding it was better than jumping she turned to check on Dean.

" You smell delicious" a demon wearing a teenager said with a toothy grin, grabbing her by her hair and dragging her away from the window. " Like fear tinged with honey". It took a deep whiff while biting her ear hard enough to draw blood. "I'm gonna eat you up" 

"Eat this you piece of shit!"Claire pulled her gun and shot it in the ribs. The demon released her and Claire fished her phone out as she backed away and began playing the recording of the exorcism. Ignoring the howls she rushed over to Dean. 

His green eyes were blinking and he began coughing from the smoke. "What?" He looked up at her in confusion. 

"Demons! And the house is on fire! We gotta go out the window! Can you climb?" Claire asked breathlessly even though she already knew the answer. 

The upper part of the door broke sending pieces of wood flying. Claire covered Dean. Dean meanwhile took her gun from her and aimed with his left hand.The shot missed it's mark and lodged into the wall. "Son of a bitch!" He groaned in anger.

He took aim again and this time managed a gut shot. "You go! I'll stay and hold 'em back!" He feebly pushed her towards the window. 

Claire shook her head and grabbed the rope. Dragging it back in she looked at Dean. "I'm not leaving you here! Sit up!" 

"Claire" Dean rasped. The smoke was getting worse. The sound of sirens could be heard over the chaos. "I'm too weak and too damn heavy for you to carry! Go! It's okay!"

" Fuck that! You're coming even if I have to push your ass through the window myself!" She said while looping it under his arms. Using an anchor hitch knot that Dean had taught her a few months back she tugged it and figured it was secure enough. 

"Wait, is this _silk_? Where'd you get it?," Dean asked.

"Jody had it in the closet." Claire replied distracted by the further destruction of the door. She took the gun from Dean and reloaded it before tucking it in her waistband. 

" Jody, you kinky little minx. Never saw that one coming," Dean thought to himself. Then he wondered what other surprises the sheriff had up her sleeve. It took a light slap on the arm to bring his focus back to Claire.

Claires eyes were watering and irritated from the smoke. Dean was fumbling trying to undo the knot but Claire slapped his hands away. "We gotta go now, Dean!" She half dragged him and half helped him crawl over to the opening. 

Dean grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up and sat, swinging his legs out while trying to decide if he would survive if he fell. Behind him Claire was shooting at the door.

Glancing over his shoulder Dean saw three demons rushing into the room. Without thinking Dean grabbed Claire around her middle and launched both of them out of the window. 

The rope burned through his already damaged skin as it suddenly snapped them back up and then swung them against the side of the house hard. Screaming in pain as his broken arm took the brunt of the impact Dean dropped Claire. 

Claire hit the ground, rolled and lay still. He wasn't sure if she was knocked out or just momentarily stunned by the fall. 

Dean cried out as he was jerked by the rope again. Looking up he saw the toothy demon in the window trying to pull him back up.

"Your girl should have aimed better" it sneered at him." Hey boys! Who wants to play with the Winchester piñata?

"Fuck" Dean thought aloud. His fingers were too big and clumsy; the knot was too tight.He needed out of it now! His vision was tunneling and he knew that he was on the verge of passing out. " Claire?! Claire answer me! You okay?C'mon Hannah Montana, say something," he pleaded. 

Claire began coughing and Dean nearly started to cry from relief. The rope kept it's halting ascendent. Dean tried his best to go limp, he didn't want to make it too easy for the evil sons of bitches. He was starting to become numb to the ever present pain. He felt himself starting to de-tatch from his body and the situation. Then something crammed him back in and Dean wanted to yell in dismay as the pain became sharp and his fear almost palatable.

The sound of squealing tires followed by the growl of a diesel engine announced the arrival of a truck before Dean could even see it. 

The truck came barrelling down the street and swerved to a halt on the lawn.Dean watched as Alex flung the drivers side door open and stood on the rocker panel; gun already in hand and took aim. 

The bullet whizzed over his head, close enough to ruffle his hair before lodging into the side of the house. " Hey! Watch it!" He croaked wondering how long it had been since Alex fired a weapon.

The rope frayed above him but not all the way through. It was actually an impressive shot. Dean heard Alex as she cursed and aimed at the demon instead and the subsequent scream told him that she got it. Maybe she had been practicing after all.

Dean dropped and grunted in pain as the rope reached the end of its tether and his stitches popped open. Blood was flowing freely down his back and Dean became lightheaded.

Then he suddenly felt himself moving upwards. Alex fired twice more sending Dean spiraling down like a human yoyo.

Closing his eyes, Dean braced himself and yanked as hard as he could with his good hand just as it bobbed him upwards and back down again.

This time the rope gave way to his weight and Dean plummeted to the ground and into darkness.

***

Donna was unusually quiet as Jody drove them back towards town. She had her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the passenger window and stared blankly into the darkness.

Jody was about to say something but was cut off by her phone ringing. Frowning, she answered. "Hey, Alex...WHAT?" She glanced at Donna who was now sitting up and looking at her in concern. "Okay. I want you and Claire to bring Dean to Donna's house. We'll figure something out once you get here...Yes, I found her." Jody gave Donna a sideways glance."We'll talk about it when you get here...Yeah. That'd be great. Do you still have Dean's wallet? Good. Use his card to get plane tickets. I don't want you three on the road for over four hours with demons on your ass...Exactly.If he says anything tell him I told you to use it. Be careful. See you soon". 

" What happened?" Donna asked as soon as Jody hung up. 

"Demons burned down my house," Jody said slowly, her voice devoid of emotion. It didn't seem real. 

"The girls okay?"

Jody shook her head. "Yeah. I think so. They're flying out on the next plane. I hope that's alright? I didn't even think to ask".

"Of course!" exclaimed Donna, who was relieved to know she wouldn't be left alone. " Stay as long as you need".

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Donna returned to staring out the window while Jody kept her eyes on the road.

"Ladies"

Jody jerked the wheel as she let out a yelp of surprise. The truck came to a screeching halt. Both women stared at the man nestled between them. 

"Careful Sheriff! Precious cargo on board!" The man proclaimed while gesturing at himself.

There was a simultaneous sound of guns cocking, both women had their weapons aimed at him.The man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The guns vanished only to be replaced with lollipops.

"What's got you two so wound up?" He asked looking between them, his own lollipop tucked into his cheek.

"Are you one of them?" Jody asked. Trying to keep the man focused on her while Donna reached for the glove box.

"One of what?" The man asked coyly. " Tsk tsk, blondie. I wouldn't do that if I were you". The man turned his head to look at her. Pinning her with his gaze.Donna drew her hand back, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Fairy. Are you a fairy?" demanded Jody angrily. She was so tired of this kind of shit.

"I play the field doll." he winks at Jody. " You interested?" He lets his gaze travel from her face downwards. 

Jody punches him in the nose and immediately regrets it as pain travels from her knuckles all the way to her shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" she cried. 

"Take that as a no. What about you, blondie? Wanna play?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Donna shook her head at him. The man sighed. " You two are even lamer than my brother and the Losechesters!" 

Neither woman says anything and the man sighs heavily. "Gabriel. I'm Gabriel." He paused waiting for them to comprehend. Once again the women elicited no response.

"You're kidding, right? Dean-o never mentioned me? Sam? I'm the one who killed Dean like a hundred times in a bunch of hilarious different ways. Even had a piano fall on his head like in Loony Toons! You shoulda seen Sams face! Priceless!" He laughed to himself.

"So, you're an angel?" Donna asked timidly. 

" Duh" replied Gabriel. "Took you long enough!"

" What do you want?" Jody questioned wearily. 

"Those two mutton heads got themselves in a whole heap of trouble and of course Castiel is mixed up in it with them." 

"We know" said Jody barely resisting the urge to rest her head on the steering wheel.

"So, you know where Oberon has them stashed?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Well no..." 

"Well, _I_ do." 

"So? Why don't _you_ save them?" Donna asked.

"Because it'll be funnier if you two do it..." he trailed off as he got hit with twin bitch face looks. "Wow! You two do that better then the boys!" He threw his hands up in mock surrender "Fine. I can't, okay? The friggin' rift is warded against angels". 

Donna unwraps her lollipop and starts to suck on it as she thinks. 

"Seriously blondie, you're killing me here!" Gabriel stares unabashedly at her. Donna blushes and takes the candy out of her mouth.

"Knock it off perv. Our names are Jody and Donna not _doll_ or _blondie_ ," Jody says. "Where's the rift? And, more importantly, what the hell is it?"

Gabriel reluctantly tears his gaze away from Donna to look at Jody. "A fairy rift is an opening between this world and theirs. Always created in an in-between place. I thought you two were hunters? Shouldn't you know this already?"

"Never needed to until now" said Donna softly. She shivers as the memory of the fairy ring returns.

Gabriel frowns but says nothing. 

"So, where is it?" Jody asked through gritted teeth. 

"Back the way you just came from."

"Can you be more specific?" 

"No," said Gabriel earning another bitch face from Jody. "But I will show you." He clapped his hands before rubbing them together "Lets go!"

" We can't." Jody saw the flash of anger in his eyes but didn't care. "We have to get back to town so we can help Dean and the girls..." 

"Dean's not in the rift anymore?" Gabriel asked clearly startled by the news. 

"He was found a few days ago at the bottom of the falls...Wait, Dean was in this rift before?" Jody's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?" 

" Dean has a head injury..." began Donna

"Tell me something I don't know", quipped Gabriel with a sneer.

"He's lost his memory" Jody finished crossing her arms "And has a bunch of other injuries including broken bones."

"Sucks to be him" shrugged Gabriel unsympatheticly. 

"On top of that he's being tortured by some demon when he's asleep and ..." Donna explained but Gabriel put a finger to her lips.

"What demon?"his voice was eerily calm. Donna shivered again. She knew in that moment that Gabriel was dangerous and not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

" Alistair" answered Jody after it became obvious Donna wasn't going to. 

Gabriel lost all the colour in his cheeks his face grew grim as he spoke; "I need to talk to him" with that the angel disappeared with a gentle whoosh of feathers.

"I need a drink" said Jody before putting the truck in gear and continuing down the deserted road. 

" You and me both" agreed Donna as she touched her lips where the heat from Gabriel's finger still lingered.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone is " You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing" by Halestorm.


End file.
